ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 - Late Afternoon - Lucy
Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya is curled up in a ball outside, just laying in the sun with a book open in front of him, a children's book in Japanese. He groans in frustration and closed it Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr. Kibbles runs up to him and smells him before letting out a friend "Boof!" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya frightens and instinctively wraps around Mr. Kibbles, constricting Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr Kibbles whines loudly. "Puppy?" Lucy hears him and run out. "What the hell?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya snaps out of it and relaxes, "Sorry, I was startled... I'm so sorry." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr. Kibbles walks back to Lucy who give him a hug. "It's okay, he didn't mean to hurt you, he's very sorry." She reassures him. "Can I come closer?" Lucy then asks Tatsuya. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya's eyes dart around a second, "I s-su-suppose," Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy comes closer and sits down. "You're Tatsuya, right?" Mr. Kibbles remains a safe distance away.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Yeah, you you're Lucy, right?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Yep. That over there is Mr. Kibbles, he's a good puppy." She says. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Oh... I'm sorry about constricting him." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "It's okay, I gave him a hug, it seems to make him better. Healed his paw once after he stepped on a sharp piece of glass." Lucy says. "Are you okay?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Yes!" He says too loudly and nervously, Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Really, really okay?" She insists. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 He nods, "Why are... why are you asking?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "You just don't seem like it?" She says, sounding a little worried. "You kind of overreacted a little at being startled." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "I'm sorry." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "It's okay, no harm done." Lucy says. "Except a slightly scared puppy." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya looks away, "I scare easily..." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure Mr. Kibbles didn't mean to scare you, he's just excited to meet new people." Lucy says. "I don't think you've interacted before, haven't you?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya shakes his head Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Puppy, want to come closer?" Lucy asks and Mr. Kibbles slowly comes forward and reaches out to sniff Tatsuya again. "You can scratch his ears if you want, he loves that, belly too." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya hesitates but puts his hand out to pat Mr. Kibbles' belly Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr. Kibbles rolls onto his back, exposing his belly. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya continues to rub his belly Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr. Kibbles give big doggy smiles. "See? He's nice." Lucy says, to whom it's not clear. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya mutters another "I'm sorry, directly to Mr. Kibbles this time." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Mr Kibbles reaches out with his head and licks Tatsuya's hands. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya pulls his hand back and slithers away quickly at getting licked, getting into a defensive looking stance Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Puppy, I don't thick he licked that." Lucy says, she then turns to Tatsuya. "He does that when he's feeling friendly." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Oh... okay." Tatsuya came closer again Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "So, what were you doing here?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Trying to read... it's been a long time." He gestured at his book in the grass, "I like the sun too." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Oh, what were you reading?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 He holds up an obvious children's book with Japanese written on it, "Momotarou." He says Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "I'm afraid I can't read that." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Momotarou is the main characters name." He points to the young boy with a sword on the cover Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Can you read Japanese?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 He nods, "I can't read English." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "You can't?" Lucy says, clearly surprised. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Tatsuya looks away, ashamed, "...yeah.." July 10, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:26 PM "Wait, are you from america?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 5:51 PM He shakes his head, "I was born in Japan." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 5:51 PM "Oh!" Lucy says. "Is this your first time here?" July 13, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 6:46 PM "I uh I've been here a while." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:48 PM "Oh." Lucy mumbles. She doesn,t seem quite sure what to say anymore. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 6:49 PM Tatsuya looks down, brow furrowing, biting his bottom lip. July 14, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:05 PM "Wha- um, where are you from?" Tatsuya asks, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you, I should just shut up. Sorry." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:05 PM "Miami, although my grandparents are from Puerto rico." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:07 PM Tatsuya nods as if he has any idea where either of those places are. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:13 PM "I should go back in." Lucy says after a moment. "I've got homework to do. Can you watch Mr. Kibbles while he takes a swim? That's why we came out here in the first place." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:15 PM "Oh um sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:18 PM Mr Kibbles seems excited at the mention of swimming and then jumps into the pool, making quite a big splash. "Puppy, you got water on my dress!" Lucy scolds him with a laugh. "He's a great swimmer but I don't like leaving him alone." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:25 PM Tatsuya nods Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:26 PM "Bye puppy." Lucy waves. "Bye Tatsu." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:28 PM He gasps lightly at the shortening of his name and smiles, waving goodbye. Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Tatsuya Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay